Japanese Patent No. 3724079 describes known technology in which a rear section of a front side frame (extension member 28) is connected to a front face of an inclined wall of a lower section of a dashboard panel. When a subframe (suspension member 35) for supporting a suspension device is fastened to a lower face of the extension member 28 with bolts, a bracket 38 is connected to the extension member 28 in order to reinforce a bolt fastening portion, and an outrigger 40 is connected to the bracket 38.
However, in the related art described above, an upward-facing flange 38a that is provided to a vehicle width direction inner end of the bracket 38 is connected to a vehicle width direction inner wall of the extension member 28. Also, a flange 40a that is provided to a vehicle width direction inner end of the outrigger 40 is connected to a downward-facing flange 38b that is provided to a vehicle width direction outer end of the bracket 38. There is accordingly a concern that the bolt fastening portion of the suspension member 35 cannot be effectively reinforced by the outrigger 40, and that support rigidity of the suspension member 35 would be insufficient and steering stability of the vehicle would decrease.